Strong Love
by dark ice444
Summary: Rocky's parents threw him out and he moves in with Adam. Tommy struggles with the fact that he is in love with his best friend who happens to be in another country. And Billy is in love with Rocky's brother Jesse.
1. Suicide

-1I do not own power rangers. The only thing I own is the names you don't recognize

Ch.1

Suicide

"Hello"

"Adam"

"Aisha? Aren't you and Rocky supposed to be at the youth center studying?"

"Yeah he was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"You mean he never showed up."

"Yeah."

"That is not like him."

"I know."

"Did you call his house?"

"Yes I did and one of his little sisters answered the phone. I asked her if Rocky was there and she said no. Then I asked her if she knew when he would be back and she told me that he wasn't coming back. I asked her why and she said that there was a fight between Rocky and their parents. She also told me their parents threw Rocky out but she did not know why."

At this Adam began to get really worried. He couldn't believe that Rocky's parents had thrown him out. His only thought though was that he had to find Rocky.

"Aisha I think I know where he is. I want you to call the others and I want all of you to meet me at the park."

"Ok Adam."

Adam hung up the phone. He could not say why but he had a very bad feeling and the weather wasn't helping. So he went and got two coats, one coat was red and the other was black. The coats were more then just colors. They were a symbol of Rocky and Adam's friendship. They had bought them just after they had become the red and black power rangers. That was why Adam had grabbed the coats. That and the fact that Adam knew Rocky would not have a coat. After he got his coat on he headed to Angel Grove Park.

He wasn't surprised when he saw he was the first of the gang to arrive well except for Rocky who was sitting on picnic table with his back towards Adam. Adam couldn't believe what he was seeing though. Rocky was just sitting soaking wet from the rain and shivering. Adam couldn't tell but Rocky looked liked he had a few cut's and bruises. It also looked like Rocky's left wrist was broken. At this sight all Adam wanted to do was just hold Rocky but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want Rocky to think he was gay let alone being in love with him which he was. It wasn't very long and he could hear the other's approaching behind him. When they got to where Adam and Rocky was Adam turned around.

"Adam what is going on?" asked Tommy in a low voice so as to not be overheard by Rocky.

"I don't know but it looks like the fight was more than just verbal. It looks like his left wrist is broken among other various cuts and bruises."

"Adam have you talked to him yet?"

"No Aisha I haven't. I was waiting for you guys."

"Well we were talking on our way over here and we all think you should be the one to talk to him by yourself. We are here for support but we all agree that we should stay back because too many people right now might bother him."

"Ok guys I will."

As he said this Adam began walking towards Rocky. When he reached him he put the red coat he had brought around Rocky's shoulders and sat down. He knew from previous experience that it was best to let Rocky bring whatever was bothering him up. Adam was beginning to wonder if he should say something when Rocky spoke up.

"Hey Adam, what are you doing here."

"Well I got a call from Aisha saying you hadn't showed up and that your parents had thrown you out."

"I forgot I was supposed to meet her with all that has happened."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Well you already know that I was thrown out but I can't tell you why."

"How did your wrist get broken and how did you get these cuts and bruises Rocky?"

"Well my dad and I got into a fight. My dad broke my wrist but that was the only thing he broke. I made sure of that. If you think I look bad, you should see my dad."

"What did you do Rocky?"

"Well after he broke my wrist I went down and he started kicking me, so the first thing I did was blow his knee cap out with one kick and then I got out of there as fast as I could."

"Why did you come here though?"

"It was the first place I thought of and I didn't feel like company at the time."

As they were talking, their friends were just standing there. Aisha thought that they made a cute couple. As she was thinking this Kimberly leaned over an asked her, "When do you think they will figure out that the love each other?"

"Probably about the same time Jason and Tommy figure out they love each other."

"Your probably right."

"What are two over talking about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Sure Kim, the innocent act won't work so spill."

"Well Tommy were talking about Rocky and Adam and whether they will ever figure out that they love each other and I Aisha said probably the same time you and Jason figure out you love each other."

"What do you mean by that Kim? I can't love Jason since you stole my heart."

"Your hopeless just utterly hopeless Tommy."

As she was saying this Rocky and Adam had started to make their way over to them. When they were all standing in there Adam told them that Rocky would be staying with him and when Rocky started to protest Adam said no excuses. Rocky knew he couldn't say no to Adam.

After the group left the park, they split up. Rocky and Adam headed towards Adam's house. When they got their Adam called his parents who where away on business.

"Hello."

"Hello, Adam what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Well nothing is wrong with me but there is something wrong with Rocky though."

"What's wrong Adam? Something is bugging you; you know I can tell because I am your mother."

"Your right something is bugging me and what's bugging me is Rocky's parents. They threw Rocky out for some reason. I don't really know why. All I know is that he had a fight with his parents and it got physical. Rocky has a broken wrist but I guess he is better off than his dad."

"That is horrible. I hope you found him before something else happened to him."

"I did and right now he is in the living room. I really don't know what to do or what to say."

"Well there really is nothing you can say but there is something your father and I can do."

"What is that?"

"Well I'll let your father tell you. He is on the other phone and he has heard everything."

"What we can do Adam is to let him stay with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we are sure. He is good kid and you need someone there with you since we are always gone. I also thought of something you can do Adam."

"What is that mom?"

"Love him Adam, be there for him. He needs you now more than ever."

"Mom I sense there is something to love him part."

"Yes there is. You are the only person who can help him. Your father and I know you are gay Adam and we have seen the way you look at Rocky and the way he looks at you when you are not looking. It is the same look that your father gave me when we were younger."

"Ok mom I'll try and I also want you to know that it is kind of creepy when your parents know a lot about you. I'll talk to later mom. Bye I love you."

"I love you too and I'll talk to you later."

Adam hung up the phone and went into the living room. He told Rocky what his parents had told him. This seemed to cheer Rocky up a little bit. After he told Rocky what his parents told him. They decided to get something to eat and then go to bed.

The next morning when Adam woke up he looked around and could not find Rocky. All he found was a note. It read as follows.

Adam,

I am sorry but I can't go on living. By the time you read this note Adam I will be gone from this world. I have lost a lot and I fear that I might lose you to if you should ever find out the reason my parents threw me out. So I decided to write this note and tell you what happened. I went home after school yesterday and I decided I was tired of living a lie so I told my parents I was gay. As you can tell that didn't turn out to well, but I also told them I loved you. That made them even more mad at me. I couldn't take it if you, Aisha, Billy, Kim, or Tommy rejected me. So I decided to take my life.

Rocky

When Adam read this his eyes bugged out. He could not believe what he was reading. He did not know how Rocky was going to do it but Adam had to find. Adam started walking down the hall and he saw blood and water coming from the bathroom. He went in and what he saw tore him up. There on the floor was Rocky blood flowing free from his wrists. Adam knew he didn't have time to panic. The first thing he did was check Rocky's pulse. He found it but just barely. He knew the only chance he had to save Rocky was to get to the command center. So he grabbed Rocky and teleported.

When he arrived he yelled for Alpha, when Alpha saw Rocky in Adam's arms he immediately took Rocky and placed him on a bed. As Alpha was doing this Zordon asked him what happened and Adam told him everything. When he finished Zordon contacted the others and told them to get to the command now.


	2. Revelations

-1Ch.2

Revelations

"Tommy we need to talk?"

"What about Kim?"

"Us."

"Us."

"Yes us. More specifically you."

Beep Beep

"But it can wait Tommy."

"Ok. We'll talk after we go to the command center."

"Zordon what wrong?"

"I need you and Kimberly to get to the command center now."

"I wonder what is wrong. Zordon has never been that direct."

"I don't know what could be wrong, but I know we better get there now."

They had just reached the command center when Billy and Aisha teleported in. Tommy looked around the command center. He could not figure out were Alpha was. Then Aisha noticed Adam standing in the corner.

"What is going on Adam?"

He didn't answer.

"Adam what is wrong?"

He still did not answer. Now they were all started to get worried. Then Kim noticed that there was someone missing. When she noticed this she started to think and came up with the only logical answer.

"Oh my god Adam he didn't?"

Adam just nodded his head. The others were confused. They felt like something was missing.

"Who didn't what Kim?"

As soon as he said this he figured out the same thing as Kim. Aisha was stilled confused. Billy had figured out the same time as Tommy.

"Aisha, Zordon called us here because of Rocky."

"What about him? You don't mean. Rocky would never. Adam."

Adam didn't say anything and Aisha fell to the floor. Adam came over and bent down and helped Aisha up. When he got her up he turned so he was facing all of them and then said "He will be okay. When I found him he barely had a pulse so I picked him up and teleported here. I can't tell you why he did it."

"Can't or won't Adam."

"I won't tell you Aisha but if you want to know why here is his note."

He handed Tommy the note but before Tommy could read it Adam left.

"Adam were are you going."

"To Rocky, I already know what the note says and I don't want hear Tommy read it. It has nothing to do with you guys its just I can't go through it again."

"It's okay Adam, we understand you have been through a lot and we don't blame you for anything."

"Well you should. I could have prevented this from happening if I hadn't been afraid of my feelings."

Before Tommy could say something to Adam, Adam was gone. So Tommy looked at the note and read it aloud.

"Adam,

I am sorry but I can't go on living. By the time you read this note Adam I will be gone from this world. I have lost a lot and I fear that I might lose you to if you should ever find out the reason my parents threw me out. So I decided to write this note and tell you what happened. I went home after school yesterday and I decided I was tired of living a lie so I told my parents I was gay. As you can tell that didn't turn out to well, but I also told them I loved you. That made them even more mad at me. I couldn't take it if you, Aisha, Billy, Kim, or Tommy rejected me. So I decided to take my life.

Rocky"

Tommy finished reading the note. Kim and Aisha started to cry. Billy was shocked. And Tommy was trying to figure out how Adam could have prevented Rocky from trying to commit suicide. He knew even if Adam had told Rocky he loved him Rocky would have still tried. Before any one could talk Alpha came out and told them that they could go see Rocky. Aisha, Billy, and Tommy were following Alpha when Kim told Tommy to wait and Tommy. When they were alone Kim started to speak.

"Tommy we really need to talk now."

"Can't it wait Kim?"

"No Tommy it can't."

"Ok what is up Kim?"

"You know what is up."

"Does this have anything to do with when you and Aisha were talking in the park yesterday?"

"Yes it does."

"Ok."

"Tommy, Aisha and I are not dumb and in your heart you know that Aisha and I were right yesterday."

"You mean about Jason."

"Yes."

"Kim he is like a brother to me. He is my best friend but I don't love him. I love you."

"I know you love me Tommy. But we both know that you are not in love with nor that I am in love with you. I see you more as a big brother Tommy and I know you see me as a little sister."

"You are right Kim but I can't tell Jason."

"Why? Is it because he is like a brother to you or is it that you don't want to jeopardize friendship or are you afraid that if you admit you love him that everything will change between you and him? Before you answer that I want you to take a look at what has just happened Tommy. Rocky and Adam are just like you and Jason. And look what happened because they were afraid to tell each other they loved them. Look how much pain Adam is going through. He thinks it is all his fault and we both know that it isn't. Now do you what that happen between you and Jason?"

"No Kim I don't but I am afraid everything will change. I am also afraid he will reject me and think I'm sick or something. I also don't want to lose my friendship with any of you or the relationship I have with my parents.

"Jason won't reject you Tommy. He is not that type of person and as far as for losing our friendship with any us that will not happen. Also no one said you had rush right home and tell your parents everything. You can tell them when you feel the time is right. Now lets go see Rocky."

With that said she started to walk towards were the others had disappeared. Tommy was shocked but he soon followed Kim. They reached were Rocky was and entered. The others were standing around in various places. They had no more than entered the room when Rocky started to come too.

"Fuck what happened?"

"You tried to kill your self."

All of a sudden everything came flooding back to Rocky and the more he remembered the more mad he got.

"Damn it. Why did you save me Adam? I don't want to live any…"

Before Rocky could finish what he was saying Adam leaned down and gave him a very passionate kiss. This shut Rocky up. It also confused him. Adam could tell he was confused.

"You know Rocky you're an idiot."

"Hey I am not…"

"But you're my idiot."

"Your idiot what do you mean your idiot?"

"Boy your dense. What I mean is your mine and I am not giving you up. I saved you because I love you to Rocky. Also please don't ever pull a stunt like that again."

"I promise I won't Adam?"

"Boy you may be okay with Adam but when you get better I'm going to kick your ass."

Rocky then noticed that all his friends were there and that he was at the command center.

"I'm sorry everybody. I don't know what I was thinking. I was being selfish and for that I am truly sorry."

"As Adam said just don't pull another stunt like that again. If something is bugging you talks to us, we might think your crazy but we won't reject you."

"So your not mad?"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say I am mad but not at you. I am mad at your parents but not you. We were more worried about you than mad. Ok."

"Okay."

"Now while we are talking about rejection and talking to our friends, I think someone named Tommy has something to say."

"Kim!!"

"Tommy either you tell them or I will. I am not doing this to hurt you. I am doing this for you because you were right when you told Rocky to talk to us if something is bugging him. The same thing goes for everyone even you Tommy."

"Yes mother."

"What is going on Adam?"

"Beats me. Aisha?"

"Don't look at me. Billy?"

"I don't know. Tommy?"

"Ok here it goes. Kim and I were talking about are relationship before we came down here. We have both decided not to see each other anymore. The reason being that we are not in love with each other. I can't speak for Kim but I can speak for myself. I'm gay and in love with Jason."

"Is that all you were talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry to say this Tommy but I knew that a long time ago."

"We all did Tommy."

"How come no one said anything?"

"It was none of our business." Billy stated.

Alpha came in just as Billy said this. He told Rocky that he could go home but that he had to take it easy and rest for the next few days. At this Rocky told Alpha that he didn't have a home. Alpha just stared at him.

"Yes you do Rocky."

"I was thrown out remember."

"Are you really that dense Rock?"

"What do mean Tommy?"

"Why don't you ask Adam what I mean?"

"Adam."

"The reason he is saying you are dense is because you forgot you do have a home Rocky. One were you are accepted and loved. I don't know if you remember or not but I told my parents said you could stay with us."

"I can't Adam."

"No buts Rocky."

"But Adam."

"Listen Rocky I didn't tell you everything my parents said last night. My mom told me to love you. She knew I was gay and in love with you. She also knew you were gay and in love with me. She also told me all that wanted to see was me happy and she also told me you were like a second son to them."

Rocky didn't know what to say. His mouth was flopping open like a fish out of water. He never knew Adam's mom had felt that way about him. He really didn't know what to say.

"Stop thinking Rocky. You don't have to say anything."


End file.
